1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding means for a notebook and, more specifically, to a device for binding cut sheets used with a multi-functional picture book learning system.
2. Background Art
A great amount of material is published or otherwise disseminated in the form of periodicals, pamphlets, catalogs, price lists, brochures, calenders, and reports and the like, all of which have are composed of a relatively small number of cut sheets of a printable medium. This material is not ordinarily circulated to the same extent as a bound book would be, and as such is often used to satisfy relatively short term needs. Consequently, collections of such cut sheets do not merit the expenditure of much more than a nominal amount of money for their binding. Nevertheless, for a binding to be suitable, the binding means must allow the bound pages to be turned over while maintaining their flat condition and must be able to withstand some abuse.
Some binding means are also integrated with specific multi-functional devices, such as a multi-functional picture book learning system. These learning systems are especially useful today as the amount of information that a person needs to assimilate increases. To effectively absorb data, full comprehension is crucial. It is also known that proper comprehension of written materials depends on the viewer's ability to interpret visually perceivable information and the ability to interpret the information using previously acquired knowledge that is associated with the information. One of the techniques that has been found for increasing comprehension is the use of video and audio outputs in combination with text to transfer information. This may be accomplished using a picture book that combines information on cut sheets with a video and audio generating source. Picture books can be used to stimulate a child's interest and increase a child's reading skill, visual acuity, ability to differentiate colors, and stimulate the child's imagination. Additionally, some multi-functional picture books receive input from children via a touch sensitive screen. Thus, a child can select a certain picture icon to activate related audio and visual outputs. These multi-functional learning systems can be used for a wide variety of uses, ranging from playing games to drawing, writing, and communicating.
For a multi-functional picture book learning system to be effective a binding means must be used that secures the cut sheets in the proper order while allowing the cut sheets to be easily changed. Some techniques for securing cut sheets are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,557 to Clews entitled Panel Display System, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,947 to Loomis entitled Tension Mounting System and Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,205 to Raynolds entitled Loose Leaf Binder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,567 to Spinner entitled Ringlike Devices, U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,897 to Jamison entitled Binder Means, U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,472 to Cott entitled Binder for Perforated Loose Leaves, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,432 to Swift entitled Adjustable Locking Binder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,759 to Preston entitled TV Animation Interactively Controlled by the Viewer Through Input Above a Book Page, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,575 to McTaggert entitled Electronic Book, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,254 to Solman entitled Illuminated Writing Table, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,246 to Jeng entitled Sound Illustrated Book Having Page Indicator Circuit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,665 to Kalt entitled Teaching System, U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,416 to Martin entitled Loose Leaf Binding, U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,914 to Dally entitled Binder for Magazines and the Like, U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,523 to Buchan entitled Loose Leaf Binder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,968 to Gilbert entitled Adjustable Frame. Conventional devices for securing cut sheets tend to be made of sharp metallic components or require a significant amount of force to manipulate and thus, can pose a safety hazard for little children. Additionally, contemporary devices for securing cut sheets lack a device that is designed for use with a notebook, that is easy to attach and detach from the notebook, that is easy to replace, that can be replaced without having to discard the notebook, and that is made of a unitary piece to avoid pinching the skin of children that are operating the device.
As such, I believe it may be possible to improve on the contemporary art by providing a device for securing cut sheets to a notebook that can be produced independently from the associated notebook and thus increases overall manufacturing efficiency, that is easy to attach and detach from a notebook, that is easy to replace or repair, that can be replaced without having to discard the associated notebook, that does not require significant force to operate, that is made of a unitary piece to avoid pinching the skin of children that are operating the device.